It is known to use a data storage device to write data to and read data from a data storage medium as the data storage medium is driven relative to a transducer head of the data storage device, the data being arranged in data tracks extending along the data storage medium. It is also known to provide servo information extending in a longitudinal direction of the data tracks, the servo information including longitudinal position information indicative of position along the data storage medium in a direction of the data tracks. In use, with the data storage medium driven relative to a transducer head of the data storage device, the servo information can be detected by one or more transducers of the head, and processed to provide feedback in one or more servo loops to facilitate control, for example, of a lateral position of the transducer head relative to the data tracks, drive speed of the data storage medium, and/or longitudinal positioning of the transducer head along the data storage medium.
Accurate determination of position and speed of the data storage medium relative to the transducer head, for example in the presence of noise in the detected servo signal, is desirable. As track pitch is increased between generations of storage technology, to provide desired increases in performance including storage density, noise in the servo track signal is likely to increase.